


Need

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [64]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew leaned heavily on the bar, the three double whiskies starting to severely affect his balance.





	Need

Matthew leaned heavily on the bar, the three double whiskies starting to severely affect his balance. He drank to forget the horrors that he had witnessed, the young Tommy screaming for his mother as his life blood poured out, the German he had looked in the eyes as he had killed, it haunted him. 

Matthew downed the rest of his drink in one, set the tumbler down, then turned to see Thomas Barrow at the bar next to him. Their eyes met and Matthew felt the familiar longing in his chest. 

He needed peace. He needed solace. He needed him.


End file.
